Courting a dragon
by Byukio
Summary: Haruto has to wonder what has his brother in such a weird good mood, and it turns out Kaito's role-playing, but the thing is, just who is this mysterious user that Kaito's been conversing with?


**A/N: I was just testing the waters for my writing, and I was bored during lunch so I attempted a prompt and this is the result. **

**Prompt used: "Steamy text messages" though, this is something more awkward than steamy I'd say, but whatever, enjoy ~**

**Pairing: Kaito/Tachyon [implied]**

**Characters: Kaito, Haruto and one left mysterious for the purpose of the story. though perhaps the impliedness gives away the also implied pairing.**

* * *

><p>It's around noon and Haruto has no idea why his brother keeps looking back at his phone with a smirk, he has to wonder just who his brother is talking to.<p>

"Nii-san, what're you smiling about?" Haruto asks because honestly he's curious about why his brother is smiling this much, it's kind of creepy considering he's well, Kaito.

Kaito has to pause for a moment because what is he suppose to say?

His eyes travel back down to the messages lighting up his phone, yeah, these aren't easily explainable.

"Role-playing," Kaito finally says but it probably isn't the type Haruto thinks it is.

"Let me see, what's your story line, and—" Haruto trails on as he reaches for Kaito's phone but Kaito's quicker, it's not that he wants to hide it but, Haruto really wouldn't want to see this kind of shit.

In the end Haruto ends up with the phone in hand, and he's confused.

"Are you courting a dragon? Because it says here, the claws sunk deeply into the tamer's back as he tried to fight back a—" Kaito can't believe this, and he snatches the phone away from Haruto before Haruto can read anymore.

"It's nothing," Kaito lies because oh my god how does he even begin to explain any of this?

"Nii-san, are you, ahem, conquering a dragon?" Haruto asks and that's as innocently as Haruto can put it because he's pretty sure Kaito doesn't want to hear dirty words coming out of his little brother's mouth.

"What, no, I'm fighting the dragon," Kaito explains and to Haruto that's hard to believe because if that's _"fighting"_ Kaito isn't trying very hard to slay it.

"You know, with what little description I read of the dragon it sounds a lot like Tachyon," Haruto jokes because all he really saw were a few vague words.

"It's just a dragon," Kaito insists as his eyes travel back to his phone with a new message lighting it up.

_[12:25:5 PM]: Still there?_

"So, what's the name of the person you're role-playing with?" Haruto asks and Kaito isn't really sure of that, the username says "Black Fangs" and Kaito finds it ironic that the dragon in the text is described something along the lines of black and purple.

"Black Fangs," Kaito answers though he's been referring to them by "Tachy" as that it is shorter, and that's _apparently_ the name of the dragon—that he's, well, "fighting".

"And what's your handle Kaito?" Haruto asks, as he's a little curious of what his brother would choose. Though he has a feeling he knows exactly just what it is.

"Perpetual Stardust," Kaito says and well it isn't what Haruto had expected, he expected a Photon handle like he usually had on most things.

"Where did you even find this person?" And well that is an interesting question.

Somehow, Kaito ended up heading to a role-play forum out of curiosity; he had always heard Yuma and his friends talking about stuff like that.

He ended up going into the dragon category for role-plays, though he never did think he'd end up well, role-playing out smut.

"Some role-play forum," Kaito tells his little brother and Haruto has to wonder why he'd give some random stranger his number.

"It wasn't my intention, I've been role-playing this out for weeks." And thus somewhere along the lines they ended up exchanging numbers, besides Kaito enjoyed some form of plot before the "fucking" he did have class after all, though he never did know it would end up that way when he started.

It sort of just, well, happened.

It was so casually brought into the conversation too.

"_So, we've been role-playing this out for weeks, you want to perhaps do anything else with it?" _

Kaito remembers being asked and though he wasn't sure what his role-playing partner had meant, after all it was simply a dragon traveling with its tamer.

"_And just what're you proposing?" _

"_Why don't we add a little romance to this?"_

At the time Kaito had thought, what, romance with a dragon?

It was simply role-play though, so perhaps it didn't matter. Eventually with some talking to, Kaito eventually accepted his role-play partner's suggestion.

And that's how Kaito found himself role-playing romantically with a dragon, with someone he barely knew.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into that sort of _thing,_ Nii-san," Haruto teased and Kaito's eyes can't help but widen in disgust, he's not into it—it's just, actually to be fair he doesn't know anymore.

"Do you, you know—"

"_Haruto_!" Kaito groans inwardly as he says his little brother's name.

"I'm kidding! It isn't any of my business Nii-san, and secondly, I really would rather not know, I was just curious about what had you smiling!"

Right, though Haruto had a point, who exactly was he role-playing with?

Speaking of role-playing, he had left his role-playing partner on hold.

Kaito glanced back at his phone; it lit with five new messages.

_[12:28:5 PM]: Was the dragon too forceful for your body to handle?_

All Kaito can think is simply "what the fuck".

_[12:30:7 PM]: My apologies, one of my living mates snagged my phone._

Well that made it a little less awkward; at first he thought his role-play partner had assumed he was jerking it or something along those lines.

_[12:35:2 PM]:I'll be going out for lunch in a few minutes with friends, reply when you get the chance, I'd prefer not to receive such a lewd reply though in a public place, so I'll be turning my phone on silent, get back to you later – Black Fangs_

Kaito honestly still wondered just who he was role-playing with, did it really matter though? He isn't quite sure; he looks over the original reply that Black Fangs had left.

Kaito brings a hand to his face to hide the smirk forming on his face again.

_[12:18:20 PM]: The dragon nuzzled itself lovingly against its tamer's neck, licking at the flesh wound it had made, marking it's master with bites of love. Digging its claws into its master's back as it found an—_

The first thing that crosses Kaito's mind reading this is _god_.

His role-play partner sure did enjoy being descriptive when describing something that's about—to put it lightly, have sex with you.

Kaito's face would've been reddened if he hadn't grown use to these types of replies from his role-play partner. At first he was shocked, but now? Not so much.

Well considering his role-play partner was out for lunch, and that he wasn't sure what he was going to reply with yet, he figured he'd make himself something to eat.

"Haruto, you hungry?" Kaito asks as his little brother nods, yeah, he can probably make them both a sandwich, he wasn't in the mood for that big of a meal, he wasn't that hungry.

Something to snack on though never did hurt.

And just as Kaito finishes making the sandwiches and he can hear from the other room the sound of his phone alerting him that he's gotten a text.

"I'll get it," Haruto calls and Kaito has to run after him because _oh my god Haruto no._

"Relax, I got it," Haruto says with the phone in hand and glances at the message and he laughs.

"Just give me the phone, please," Kaito sighs because obviously it has to be something lewd right for Haruto to laugh or—and actually, it's not.

"He sent a selfie, you should open it," Haruto snickers and Kaito wonders how bad this is.

Furthermore why would someone he barely knows send him a selfie—_oh my god it's Mizael. _

A million things race to Kaito's mind at this new revelation, why was Mizael on a—never mind he decides he doesn't want to know the reason.

Kaito has to wonder now if Mizael knew it was him talking to him all along.

_[12:37:30 PM]: That wasn't suppose to go to you, I thought I sent that to my friend, my mistake, well, I suppose you know what I look like now, heh?_

Yeah and Kaito can say he's pretty shocked by it.

_[12:37:32 PM]: Surprised?_

Oh he wouldn't know the half of it, surprise can't begin to describe how he feels about it, though he guesses Mizael looks kind of cute in the picture, if he had to choose a word to describe Mizael.

Though he should've guessed when the dragon was named Tachyon. He thought maybe it was just some random fan role-playing as a card—guess not.

Actually to be fair he isn't who he thought he was role-playing with. He was just, role-playing.

Kaito isn't sure what to reply with because everything about this has now become awkward, well technically it's only awkward if he makes it awkward, but… it's still a lot to take in at the moment.

Either way he eventually replies.

"_Yeah, you look nice in the picture."_

That's all he sends because there is no way he is going to tell Mizael that he thinks he looks cute in said picture. He did have a pretty nice jacket on.

_[12:38:32 PM]: Thank you? It was accidental, but thank you anyway, back to the storyline?_

Kaito still has to think of a reply to type back, though he thinks he has one now, he begins typing it out, it isn't as awkward as he thought it would be, he's still able to do it, though one thing crosses his mind, does Mizael have a fantasy for Tachyon to screw him or—well, that might not be the case because he doesn't know it's him after all.

That and the tamer didn't necessarily have a name; Kaito didn't really think it was worth thinking of. A majority of the time, they just referred to it by "tamer" or simply "dragon lord", Kaito didn't really care; he never thought it would even get this far.

What seems like several replies later, they're eventually through with the smut.

_[12:50:6 PM]: The dragon resting and protectively coiled around the tamer's body, weary from the experience._

Kaito can say it wasn't half bad, he might have enjoyed it, though he'd never admit that to anyone, he didn't even really want to admit it to himself. He thinks they're done role-playing for today when he receives another text.

_[12:56:6 PM]: This may come off awkward, but what're you like? I barely know much about you, besides that you like dragons as well as I do, which isn't much._

What is he suppose to tell him? What does he think this is? It isn't like they're going out or anything. Why does that even cross his mind?

The best Kaito can think of is telling him that he has a little brother, that's all he's giving him he decides, the littler the information the better.

_[1:02:20 PM]: Interesting. Listen, I have a slight suspicion I'd like to confirm._

Great, what is it, has he figured out who he really is? Well he isn't sure, so he replies with _"Go for it."_

_[1:03:30 PM]: I feel like I know you, it's strange I'm well aware, but something about you reminds me of someone._

God, who does he think he is? He's pretty sure Mizael has it all figured out by now. He replies with _"Oh, is that so?"_

_[1:04:11 PM]:_ _You remind me a lot of a friend I know, well, I'm not sure if friends is the appropriate term, rivals at best. You remind me of them._

It could still be about someone else, right? At least he'd like to believe it is. If it is, he does think of Mizael as a friend, annoying as he can be, he considers him his friend. Maybe a little more after this whole thing, he's not sure what he feels.

He isn't sure what he's feeling because all of this is weird as fuck.

Either way he replies with _"I see, are they special to you? Do you like them or something?"_

_[1:07:11 PM]: …_

Well, dots are always a promising sign.

_[1:07:13 PM]: I am not sure, it is a possibility; perhaps I should go see them instead of role-playing with strangers, heh._

Well, that's, interesting. Mizael liking him, when did all this start? Should he tell him he's talking to him or would that make the situation worse? Probably better to not.

_[1:10:11 PM]: Thank you for everything it's been fun. _

Kaito can't help but think that it sounds like he's being broken up with. And it's kind of ironic because he's leaving him for—well, him.

"Yeah, it's whatever," Kaito replies back finally, and so he guesses that's it, that ends his role-playing, he's going to stay away from forums for a while.

He feels kind of used in a kind of—a dragon just had sex with me and broke up with me via text message—way.

All of this is really awkward, the next thing you know he was going end up with a Mizael at his door trying to court him.

That's not something he's ready to deal with.

It's only one o'clock in the afternoon and so he decides he's going to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to do something more with the ending but decided, nah I write enough happy Mizakai where they end up together don't I? So you get some open ended shit and Kaito taking a nap. Bye~**


End file.
